


Yellow Hearts

by magicgoldenflower



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgoldenflower/pseuds/magicgoldenflower
Summary: Kristoff and Anna meet each other by chance. Wanting to keep in touch, they give each other their Snapchats. As they chat, feelings begin to form between the two of them. Will they become more than they intended or will others prevent it?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

💛 **Anna** 💛

"This stupid school assembly better not last more than ten minutes," Moana says as we enter the gym. Moana and I have been close friends for a while. She moved to our school freshman year and easily fit in.

"Why?" I ask as we climb the bleachers. "I want this to last the next twenty minutes so we can go straight to lunch instead of going back to chemistry."

"Of course the only thing on your mind right now is lunch." She laughs as we take a seat in an open row. The rest of the student body continues to fill up in the gym, rows of students lining the bleachers to wait and see why we were called to this assembly.

"What are we doing? I thought all of the activities for homecoming were over?" I ask, seeing our student counsel standing in the middle of the gym. They're in charge of everything entertaining that happens at this school. Well, organized entertainment.

"Your sister hasn't said anything?" Moana asks, brushing her dark curls behind her ears.

I shake my head. "Elsa is very good at keeping secrets, especially if she knows it's something exciting. And besides, we don't really talk about the student council. I think it's because she thinks it'll bore me." I answer, making Moana awe and nod her head. Before she could speak, the sound of a microphone cuts through the air.

"Hey, guys." Jane smiles, giving a soft wave. "Now, we know that homecoming activities are over, but Principal Walt said that we could do one of the activities that had been cut today."

She handed the microphone over to Eric, who earned a few whoops from his friends in the crowd. "We have a bunch of minute to win it games ready to go. We'll call down a few people from each grade to participate and whichever grade has the most points gets an hour for lunch."

Immediately, everyone starts to murmur. This is an exciting prize considering we only get a half-hour usually. "Who do you think will be called down for our grade?" Moana asks me as they start listing off the freshman who get to participate.

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll pick someone like Rapunzel or Tiana. They're both pretty popular and are talented in pretty much everything they try. It's so not fair how awesome they are." I say.

"True. They'd probably be our best chance at winning." Moana agrees with a smile.

Elsa grabs the microphone, her eyes trained on the list in her hand. "For our juniors, we have Rapunzel Corona, Kristoff Bjorgman, Tadashi Hamada, and Anna Delle." She smiles, her eyes meeting mine.

Me?

"Good luck, Anna!" Moana cheers, giving my arm a quick squeeze. I stand, giving her a nervous smile. "You'll do amazing!" She grins, giving me two thumbs up as I walk down the stairs to go to the center of the gym floor.

My hands are slightly trembling as I make my way down. I think it's because I'm so excited. But, as much as I don't wanna admit, I'm also kind of nervous. I'm going to be playing one of these games in front of the whole student body. If I mess up, it's my fault we didn't win the awesome lunch break.

Suddenly, my side rams into the railing. I let out a gasp, my breath being knocked out of me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Kristoff says, gently reaching out to me. Kristoff has been in my grade since elementary school, but we don't really talk. We don't have the same friend group and we're not involved in the same things at school. "Are you okay, Anna?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah. I just hit my side on the railing. But I'm all good now." I say, rubbing my side. I have to admit, he's definitely changed over the years. He must have had a growth spurt since I last talked to him because I have to look up to talk to him. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, he was definitely more attractive now than I remembered.

He backs up. "You can go first. Again, I'm really sorry." He apologizes, his cheeks flushing as he rubs his hand in his shaggy hair.

"It's all good. Trust me, I'm really clumsy so this isn't the first time I've injured myself and it won't be the last." I ramble as he follows him down the stairs.

We both reach the bottom of the stairs and head over the other people in our grade. The gym is filled with excitement and noise from everyone chattering. I glance over my shoulder, seeing Moana talking to Maui. Though he's a senior, they're both really close and most definitely not dating. They're like best friends.

"Anna, thank goodness you're playing," Rapunzel says, grabbing my arm and my attention. Rapunzel is one of the prettiest girls in school. Her bubbly personality and shimmering blonde attract everyone to her.

"I don't know why. I'm sure Elsa had something to do with it." I say, making her smile and nod her head.

"Well, I'm glad she did. I didn't want to be the only girl down here for this game. I'm not very good at these kinds of games." She chuckles as she twirls her blonde hair around her finger. Her green eyes fall over to the boys in our grade and her smile grows.

"Guys, come here!" She cheers, waving over at them. Rapunzel is one of the girls who is great friends with the boys. She gets along with them super well and she can talk about anything with them. People say it's because the boys have hopes of getting in her pants, but I don't think that's true. Well, I'm sure some of the disgusting boys, but most of them just like her because she's so nice.

Me? I don't get a lot of attention from the boys. I think it's because I'm too loud and just a tad bit crazy. I've always been one of those people who has too much energy to keep doing the same task like sit quietly in my desk. I have to be doing something else too. Like talking. Which, actually, gets me in trouble a lot now that I think of it.

"Boys, we're going to be relying on you two to be doing the heavy work," Rapunzel says, placing her hands on her hips. They immediately shrug their shoulders, glancing at each other.

"We'll do whatever you tell us to do. We just want to win." Tadashi says for the two of them.

"Perfect. I'm glad we're all on the same page." Rapunzel smiles, turning back into her usual self. "I mostly just don't want to lose because otherwise, I embarrassed myself in front of the stupid body for nothing."

"How do we even know if they'll even keep their promise?" Kristoff asks, glancing at the student council.

I look over, seeing Elsa and the others whispering to each other.

"I trust Elsa. She'll live up to her promise." I say, hoping to reassure him. They wouldn't really make us come out here and make a fool of ourselves for nothing. Elsa wouldn't do that to me.

"I trust Elsa, too," Rapunzel says, catching my attention. "She's always been super nice to me and I know that she'll follow through with what she said."

"It's not that I don't trust Elsa, I do." Kristoff pipes up again, slightly flustering. "That's not what I meant. I meant, like President Walt. I'm sure he agreed to it when they asked, but how do we know he won't change his mind? After all, he'll have to make sure all of us juniors are accounted for if we win."

Before any of us could counter him, Jane's voice broke through. "We'll need everyone's first contestant to come to the center of the gym."

"I'm going first." Rapunzel blurts. Noticing how she sounded, she begins to give an excuse. "I just really want to get this over with. I'm nervous."

"Go for it." Tadashi smiles, letting her skip over to the center.

"Huh. I thought this would be something she'd enjoy." I say. Rapunzel has always been one to enjoy quirky games like these. I'm surprised to hear she's the nervous one.

"Our first game is called Shamrock Shake." Elsa introduces. Of course, the game is named after our mascot. We're the leprechauns. I know, tell me how a bunch of little men are scary. Actually, now that I think of it.

"The first person to shake all of the ping-pong balls out of the tissue box taped to their waist gets 3 points for their grades. Second place will get 2 points, third place will get 1 point, and last will get nothing." Elsa explains as the student body quiets down. "Ready? Go." She declares.

Everyone begins cheering on their classmate. Rapunzel is quickly shaking her hips, making the ping-pong balls come flying out. She's really getting into it and she has to be getting close to being down.

"Come on, Rap!" Tadashi cheers, making me jump. "You got this!"

"Yeah, come on, Rapunzel!" Kristoff joins in, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Way to go, Zel!" I add, not wanting to be the only one not cheering her on. She stops, her hands reaching inside of her box.

"I'm empty!" She shouts, making our class cheer. That was an easy win for us.

She quickly rips off the tissue box and comes racing back to us. "Oh, that was so much fun!" She cheers, nearly jumping into my arms. "I wish I could go again!"

"You did amazing, Rap." Tadashi smiles, gently hitting her shoulder.

"I'm just glad I got us three points. I feel like I did something for our team. I didn't want to let you guys down." She says, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Next, we have a game called bottle to bottle," Elsa says, getting our attention. We missed what places the other grades got, but it's okay. We know we're in the lead right now. "Please have your next contestant come to us."

"I'll go," Tadashi says. "I actually think I've done this before, so I'm hoping it'll be easy." He adds before walking over.

"I hope it's just easy for him. Otherwise, we'll have competition." Kristoff says, gesturing to the other grades.

"For this game, we have four bottles filled to the max with lucky charms. You must tape an empty two-liter bottle to the top and transfer all of the lucky charms into the other bottle. The same rules apply as the last game. Ready? Go!" Elsa says.

Tadashi quickly tapes his bottle to the top and tips it upside down. A few pieces fall, but it's so full that the pieces don't want to budge. He begins shaking the bottles, making a few more fall down. In hopes to aid it, he squeezes the bottle, making more fall out.

"Come on, Tadashi! Use that big brain, dude!" Kristoff shouts. For some reason, that clicks something in his brain and he is able to make the pieces easily flow into his empty bottle.

"Juniors win again!" Jane shouts, getting more whoops from our grade.

After everyone had finished, Elsa took the microphone again. "Since we're running low on time, we need our last two contestants."

Kristoff and I walk over, gathered around the student council. "Which of you want to be wrapped?" Eric asks, making Kristoff and I shoot each other a look. "One of you has to."

"Maybe you should. You're much smaller." Kristoff says, gesturing to himself to me. I shrug my shoulder and nod my head.

"This round is worth double the points," Elsa says, making everyone in the crowd grin. Anyone has a chance of taking the lead and winning then. This is up to us to win for our grade. "The first time to wrap their classmate in all of the toilet paper gets 6 points!"

Kristoff looks down at the toilet paper roll in his hands. Gently, he tears the end off so that he can easily grab it. He looks up at me. "We got this, okay?" He softly smiles. And for some reason, I know we have this in the bag.

"We got this is." I agree, nodding my head.

"Go!" Elsa shouts.

Kristoff immediately hands me the start of the toilet paper roll. He stands beside me, quickly wrapping the paper around me by passing the roll between his two hands and staying still.

Other teams have their classmates running around them and left it wrap them that way, but Kristoff is flying through this. "You're doing great. We're in the lead." I softly say, not wanting to break his level of concentration.

A soft smile breaks onto his face. "It's like this was meant for us." He says as he nears the end of the roll. One student running around their classmate breaks the toilet paper, making them have to grab again and start over with their speed. Before I can tell Kristoff, he backs up, his hands raised with an empty toilet paper roll.

"Juniors win it all!" Elsa cheers, making us all shout in excitement. We won for our team. I jump up and down, my arms tied down to my body. Kristoff starts to walk away, his mind somewhere else.

"Wait, wait. Help me!" I say, hobbling to him.

He stops, his face dropping as he rushes over. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I completely forget you were tied up." He says, helping to rip the toilet paper off of me.

"It's okay now. I was afraid I'd have to walk around like a mummy for the rest of the day." I say, making him smile.

"That would be a sight to see." He chuckles as he rips off the remaining strand. I loosen up my shoulder, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You know, we made a pretty good team." He says as we follow the student body out of the gym.

"Yeah. We did, didn't we?" I smile, happily marching to lunch.

"Well, I'll see you around, I guess." He says, parting from me in the sea of students. I don't know why, but I don't want him to leave just yet. I want to learn more about him. I want to get to know him.

"Wait!" I call out, shoving through the sea of students to get to him. He waits for me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Can I have your snap?" I ask, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He stutters, pulling out his phone. I use my phone to get his username, adding him instantly.

"We should definitely hang out sometime." I smile, holding my phone close to me.

"Yeah. Just snap me or whatever." He shrugs, backing down the hallway.

"Okay," I say. "Bye!" I quickly add before turning around and heading for the lunchroom. Why do I feel so strange right now? Why did I have to be so awkward when I got his snap? He's just a friend.

We just want to be better friends.

~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! I'm excited to get started on this and I hope you're excited to read more! I can't wait to see where this heads and what you guys think.


	2. Chapter Two

💛 **Anna** 💛

I drive up to the elementary school and patiently wait behind all of the other cars. Since I don't have a job and Elsa is always busy after school, I have to be the one to pick up Olaf. Sure, it's not that much work, but it's so boring waiting in the car for him.

I turn up the volume on the radio, hoping to pass the time. Somedays, it feels like I'm trapped in some creepy timewarp and I have to stay in this line for years and years. 

"Hi, Anna." Olaf greets, hopping into the back of my car.

"Hi, Olaf. How was school?" I ask as I put the car back into drive. Slowly, I make my way out of the parking lot.

"Pretty good, I guess. I wish I was older though." He says, clicking on his seatbelt. 

"Trust me, you'll take that back when you are older," I mumble under my breath.

"No, I won't." He insists. "Older kids get to do everything. They also know everything, making me feel dumb."

"Did someone call you dumb at school, Olaf?" I ask, looking into the rearview mirror at him. I have never personally dealt with bullies, but I am definitely not going to sit around and listen to Olaf talk about them. He is my baby brother and I would do anything for him.

"Not really, I don't think." He says, tilting his head. "They just told me that I couldn't hear the joke because I wouldn't get it. It either means I'm too little or too dumb. Maybe both."

"It means neither of those things, Olaf." I respond, giving him a soft smile. "Sometimes kids can be a little mean and don't realize it. They probably just have an inside joke and it would take a lot of explaining for you to understand it."

"What's an inside joke?" He asks as we pull into the driveway.

"An inside joke just means that it's something only you and whoever else was there know about. Like how me and you laugh about Snowball falling off the balcony because we were the only ones there." I explain, turning off the car.

"Oh. I think I get it. Sorta." Olaf says, taking off his seatbelt. He opens his car door, rushing to the front door to get inside. Slowly, I grab my backpack and follow him. 

I close the door behind me and set my bag on the floor. It has been such a long day and all I want to do is take a nap. But, unfortunately, I already promised Olaf I'd--

"Anna! You need to come downstairs! You promised you'd play Legos with me yesterday!" He shouts.

I groan, dragging my hands down my face. "Olaf, I'm too big to play Legos anymore. Can't you invite one of your friends over here to play with you?" I ask, standing at the top of the stairs.

He stands at the bottom, holding some of his favorite characters in his hands. "They're not as fun as you. They don't understand my inside jokes like you do." He frowns, looking at his hands.

Though he claims that he doesn't know everything, he sure knows a lot about manipulation.

"Fine. But only for a little bit. I have homework I need to work on." I say before heading to the basement.

"Okay! Here, you have to be Captain America. I get to be Hulk, just like we always play." He says, quickly moving his pieces around so that everything is the exact same as it was the last time. I sit on the ground beside him. He has his Legos on the coffee table, giving him a nice spot to play.

"How come you never make Elsa play with you?" I ask, grabbing the character I always have to be.

"She does sometimes. I make her be Black Widow." He shrugs, continuing to set everything up. "But she's not as fun as you. You make funny jokes. I don't understand her jokes."

"Great. At least someone laughs at my jokes. At school, it's like I'm talking to ghosts." I say, twirling his character between my fingers.

Olaf laughs, grabbing his stomach. "That's silly, Anna. Ghosts aren't real."

I smile. Though I don't really like playing with his Legos, I do enjoy spending my time with Olaf. In the near future, I'll be leaving for college and he'll be all alone. I want to spend most of my time with him before it's too late. Before he turns into an antisocial teenager.

"Help me, Hulk! My grandpa frisbee is stuck in a tree!" I shout, moving Captain America around.

Olaf laughs. "Captain America, you aren't old! You were just frozen. And stop getting your shield stuck in trees! It's very annoying." He grins, grabbing the miniature shield for me. 

I force myself to play nice with Olaf for about half-hour. After that, I just can't take it anymore. You have to constantly keep your language in check and still come up with jokes a kid would enjoy. It's honestly so much work trying to keep him entertained.

"Alright, bud. I've had a lot of fun, but it's time for me to work on homework. You need to play by yourself for a little while." I say, beginning to stand up. 

"Oh fine. I guess I can play by myself until Mom and Dad get back." He replies, picking up his characters to play. I smile and quickly run back up the stairs. Olaf usually doesn't let me leave so easily.

Once I get to my room, the first thing I do is go on my phone. I know, lying to Olaf is really bad, but I need a break from school and children. 

As I scroll through my phone, a thought comes to my head. I think about Snapchat and how I exchanged usernames with Kristoff. I have to admit, he is pretty attractive, but he would never be into someone like me. 

I open the app and stare at his Bitmoji. I have an opportunity to actually make contact with him. But do I do it? I could get left on read and be totally embarrassed. Or we could start an actual conversation and hope that something happens. We could become great friends, or even more.

But before we can get to that point, someone's gotta make the first move. Someone's gotta send the first snap and take the risk. Unfortunately, I doubt it will be Kristoff. He's way too chill to send a snap to a girl like me. Hell, he's probably snapping hundreds of girls right now. I would just become another one of them!

I quickly double tap on him and open the camera. I snap a quick photo and put a filter on that actually makes me look attractive. I want to test the waters with him, so I quickly write, "Streaks" on the photo. I close my eyes and hit the send button.

I watch as the arrow turns to a deep red, signally that it is delivered. I let outa deep breath, my hands slightly shaking. Though it's just a photo, I'm afraid of how he will react. This is a first for me. I've never snapped boys I have crushes on.

But there's nothing more I can do now. The ball is in his court.

The question is, though, will he play this game with me?

**~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. 3

💛 **Kristoff** 💛

"Kristoff, are you coming over?" Eugene asks as we exit the locker room. A few of our teammates were going to go over there to hang out and play videogames. That's usually where we all like to hang out because his parents are never around.

"Sure. I just have to run home quick and drop off my stuff." I say. Though I'm sure my family won't mind if I go straight to Eugene's, I like to tell them where I'm going. I don't like having them stress out when I forget to tell them.

"Alright, just come over whenever. We'll just be in the basement." Eugene says as we part ways in the parking lot. 

I quickly walk over to my truck, slightly shivering. It's that weird mix between rain and fog and I just want to get into the shelter of my car. I hop inside, throwing my stuff into the back. Sure, my truck is a little bit of a mess. I just haven't had much time to clean it lately.

I drive home, which isn't too far out of town. We have a nice little farm with a few livestock animals. We raise some sheep, cattle, and we have a chicken coop with a few hens. Though it comes with a lot of chores, I enjoy living out here. I like working with our animals and using the machinery involved.

As I pull into my driveway, Sven comes running up beside my truck. He's smart enough to stay out of the way, but he likes to push the limit. He jumps by my door, barking loudly as I put my truck into park.

"Hey, Sven." I greet, rubbing the top of his head. "You're such a good boy." I grinned as he jumps on my legs. Sven is a mix between a border collie and a saint bernard. We found him down the road when he was just a puppy and took him in. He's a good dog to have around here since he loves to tend to the sheep. He's also very protective of our family, especially my younger siblings.

I gave him a few more pats and go to enter the house. I let Sven into the attached garage then shut the door behind us. He walks over to his bed and spins around before settling in. I chuckle as I climb the stairs, watching him. 

I open the door into the house, screaming echoing around me. "I don't want chili for supper!" Tyce, my youngest brother, shouts at my mom. He is almost four so he is the pickiest eater in the house. It can be a challenge to find anything he likes to eat.

But once his eyes land on me, a smile bursts onto his face. "Kristoff!" He squeals, running over to me. I give him a smile and hug him back. I love my siblings, but I'm not one for a lot of affection. I leave that to my sisters.

"Hi, Kristoff. How was school?" Mom asks, glancing over at me as she stirs our supper. 

"Good," I answer, shrugging my shoulder. I walk over to her and lean against the counter. "A couple of us are heading over to Eugene's. Can I go?" I ask.

"Sure. Just be back before 11." Mom says as Tyce goes back to his whining. I grab my stuff from the floor and head to the basement. Thankfully, I have a room to myself. Across the hall, Eloise and Elianna share a room. 

"Hey, Kris," Eloise responds as she mindlessly scrolls through her phone on the couch. Elianna and Eloise are just a year older than me. 

"Where's your sidekick?" I tease as I walk past her towards my room.

"Somewhere." Eloise smiles, glancing up at me. I roll my eyes, ready for the attack. As I opened my door, Elianna jumped out. I let out a small gasp, jumping back in surprise.

"Gotcha." She grins before pushing past me.

Instead of arguing with her, I throw my stuff into my room. I watch it sail over my bed and hit the wall. I turn around and close my door, catching the attention of the noisy twins.

"Going somewhere, Kris?" Elianna asks.

"Just to Eugene's," I reply as I check my pockets to make sure that I had my phone on me. I have been known to leave my phone at home on multiple occasions. 

"Have fun." Eloise waves, her eyes still glued to her phone.

"I'm surprised Mom is letting you go. Your room is a mess." Elianna says as she falls onto the couch beside her twin. She gives me a small smirk, hoping to get a rial out of me. She has always been known to stir the pot. She loves drama and will do anything to get it.

"I keep it a mess to keep you out," I say as I climb the stairs again.

"Guess you'll have to do a better job." She calls out. I let out a soft laugh as I exit the house. Though Elianna can be a pain in the ass, I have to admit, she does keep things interesting around the house.

Sven looks up from his bed as I enter the garage. "I'll be back, bud," I say. Obediently, he lays his head back down. I exit the garage, walking through the mud to get back to my truck. I start it up and head over to Eugene's. I'm sure they've already eaten, but they'll be up for more food when I get there. It's how it always goes.

When I finally arrive, there are four cars parked outside. I enter the house without knocking and head for the basement. Sure enough, there are already fast-food wrappers lying around. Eugene, Hans, Naveen, and Eric are so focused on the game on the tv that they hardly acknowledge me.

"Hey, Kris," Eugene mumbles, his eyes never leaving the screen.

I fall onto the couch that I always sit in. The five of us are pretty close. Most of us are in the same sports throughout the year and we have the same interests. We've always gotten along though there have been a few fights occasionally. They've never been anything serious.

As the round ends, Hans and Eric let out a groan and Eugene and Naveen cheer. They had run the round effortlessly. Hans looks over at me, waving the controller. "You wanna play a round?" He asks.

"Yeah." I smile, taking the controller from him. Quickly, we all fall into the groove, picking out our favorite characters and criticizing each other for what they were picking. Soon, the round starts and the room goes silent. Hans is scrolling through his phone as we all focus on the game.

Beside me, my phone buzzes. I take a quick glance at it and have to do a doubletake. Beside me, Hans notices my shock. "A Snapchat?" He asks, looking over.

"Yeah," I reply, confused as well. Hans grabs my phone and presses the phone button, taking a glance at the name.

"Are you snapping Anna?" He asks, clearly just as confused as me. I look over at him and shrug. Hans nods his head, putting my phone back down. "Just to let you know, she snaps a lot of guys."

"Who?" Eric asks, still focused on the game, even though it's clear we're going to lose.

"Anna," Hans answers, leaning back against the couch again.

"Oh, yeah. But I wouldn't think much about it." Eugene answers. "It's not like she does anything with anyone. It's just Snapchat." 

"Eh. I'd still be careful." Eric says, looking over at me. "Rumors are rumors for a reason." He smiles.

"I don't think she's like that," I say as the game ends. I grab my phone, my heart beginning to race in my chest. I've always liked Anna. I've never told any of the guys this so they're probably shocked that I care so much. 

I open my phone, staring at her unopened snap. It's only a few seconds old so I don't open it yet. You can't look desperate or that turns them away. And I most definitely don't want to turn Anna away. 

"Just watch out, man." Hans shrugs, looking over at me.

I turn off my phone, my anxiety growing by the second. Why did she snap me? What did she snap me? Is it about today and the activities? Did I creep her out somehow? Though that idea scares me, another almost makes me want to vomit.

Does she like me? 

The idea almost makes me laugh out loud. Anna, the girl I've had a crush on for the past three years, couldn't have a crush on me. I'm Kristoff. I'm just a side character to Eugene and Eric. There's nothing special about me that could possibly attract the attention of any girl, let alone Anna.

But, what if she does? 

I feel my face heating up at the idea. If she does, what if I screw it all up? I mean, I could send her one wrong snap and everything would be over. I don't want to open her snap anymore. I almost wish that it would disappear. 

We start the next round and I can't stop thinking about this snap. What am I supposed to say to her? Normally, I ask the guys for help, but I don't want it anymore. I'm afraid they'll laugh or tell everyone about it. 

I decide to wait. I'll wait until I get home so I can think by myself. Maybe I'm making to big of a deal out of this, but this is my one shot. I know that if I mess this up, I'll never get another chance at talking to Anna. I have to take extreme caution tonight when I reply to her. I can not mess this up in the slightest. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently, I'm obsessed with the movie Moulin Rouge. Someone P LE A SE tell me they also know it exists. The songs in there are literal bops, no lie. Ewan McGregor has the voice of an angel and no one can fight me on this.
> 
> Sorry for such a late update. I'm sure all of you can relate to me when I say that this COVID-19 is affecting many things. I'm hoping to find more time between my online classes to write. I'm also having struggles with my want to write in this book because my interests have currently been taken over by Star Wars. I hope that everyone can understand and I want to let all of you know that I am going to finish this book. My interests come and go, but I always find myself coming back to my Disney works. There may be long pauses, but I will finish this book if it kills me.


End file.
